Episode 2
Bermuda Episode 2 Explanation: The four people have entered through the Bermuda Triangle and into an alternate reality, whee the Confederation won the Civil War. 30 years after the civil war, slavery ended, production for a more reliable power source than oil was launched. There were no world wars, or wars at all since the civil war. The world has Magical beings, known by many names. There is a school for that, which teaches the younger kids how to use their powers. There is also a Magic counsel, which watches the moves of every magical being in the world. Both Kenji and Damion are teachers there. Evelyn is a student, eager to learn. And today, a young woman arrived at the school, seeking help to unlock her powers. Kenji (sitting in the classroom): Alright, welcome to my class, Freshmen. I am Kenji, your mystical arts teacher. Any questions? Student (she's excited): Sir, what is your power? Kenji: Young lady, I'm not here to show off, I'm here to teach you. Student: Oh, come on, please show us! Kenji (smiling): Oh, alright, I guess I can show a little bit. (he falls backward and disappears into a shadow in the ground, then appears behind the girl) Satisfied, miss? Student: Iris, sir. Kenji: Alright, miss Iris, no more questions about my powers, okay? Iris: Yes, sir. Damon Damion: Alright Seniors, I'm not going to bother introducing myself. Now, flip to page 17 in your handbooks. Student (whispering): Lame ass. Damion (staring at him, twitching his eye): What did you call me? Student: Nothing, sir! Damion: That's what I thought. Evelyn She's going through the hall right now, skipping class, because she's always known how to control her powers. Evelyn (kicking a small rapper that's on the ground): Wow, this is pretty damn boring. (she sees a few bullies in the hallway) I didn't know there were bullies here. Hm, I wader when that happened. Kenji The class is reading right now, trying to learn how to focus their energy. Iris: Uh..sir, can I go to the bathroom? Kenji: Uh, sure, just take the pass. Iris: Will do, sir. (she takes the pass and runs to the bathroom) Kenji (thinking): She's definitely a lively one. Evelyn She's just leaning up against the wall right now, trying to escape boredom. Then she sees Iris walking out of the bathroom. The bullies surround Iris, but Evelyn steps in. Evelyn: Hey, pick on someone your own size! (she takes Iris and they run outside into an alley, unintentionally) Iris: Thank you for helping me. Evelyn: You're welcome, but we need a place to escape. Iris: I'm sorry I can't help, but my powers haven't come in, yet. Evelyn: It's okay, just stick with me. Iris: Alright. The bullies come around the corner and trap the two girls in. Victor (Head bully): Say, you two are pretty sexy, you know that? Evelyn: You leave her alone, asshole! Victor: Or what? (the wind forcibly pushes Evelyn back, as if controlled) You see, I am the master of wind. (he smiles) I showed you mine, now you show me yours. Evelyn: I'm not “showing” you anything you sick fuck! (she spits at him) Victor (pissed): I see, so I'll just have to beat it out of you. (he lifts her up with the wind and starts cutting her with razor-wind) Evelyn: Let me down, you bastard! The wind starts taking off parts of her clothing as well. Evelyn (thinking): This doesn't look good. I'm going to have to call for help. (out loud) Papa, help me! Victor (laughing): You think that your old man can hear you? Damion Damion (teaching): Now, as you can see, as you progress in age, your powers become stronger and more in tune with your body. Now, if you could..... (he stops because he hears Evelyn) Damion stops, throws the book on the ground and starts walking toward the window. Student: Sir, are you okay? Damion jumps out of the window. Damion (thinking): I'm coming, honey, just hang on! To be continued...